


“You shouldn’t be here”

by Serpentcold



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Dad!Len, Drabble, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentcold/pseuds/Serpentcold





	“You shouldn’t be here”

Michael threw his bag out the window.

“Mike, what’re you doing?” He heard Barry call from downstairs.

“Uh, homework,” Michael shouted back.

“Alright, be in bed by 10:30.” Mike heard a beeping downstairs. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I know, Dad,” Michael groaned. Once he heard the sound of Barry rush away, he climbed out the window and grabbed his bag. “I’m 15, how is that still my curfew?” He muttered to himself as he ran.

–

“Snart, you idiot!” Mick shouted at him, sending a wall of fire behind him.

“The plan still went through,” Leonard said, clutching the jewel in one hand and clutching the bulletwounds in his leg and chest. He had been shot 6 times, 4 times in the leg and twice in the back, leaving him with excruciating pain. 2 of the bullets had lodged inside.

Mick grabbed Len and pulled one arm over his shoulder. The 2 shot random blasts behind them as they ran.

The emerald was shot out of Leonard’s hand. 3 people came up in front of the 2, each holding their guns in front of their heads. They were cornered.

Mick noticed the shadow of someone behind the 3, and the 3 were knocked out. Michael was standing there, his heavy, textbook filled bag still swinging, with the emerald in his hand.

“Hey Dad, hey Uncle Mick.”

“Mike?” Mick said.

“Michael, what are you doing?!” Leonard demanded. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I wanted to join in…Dad, what happened to you?” He asked, horrified.

“Nothing, Mike, I’m fine,” he lied, trying to hide the searing pain and wounds as though they were simply stains on a shirt. “Go home, this is why I don’t want you coming on heists with us.”

“Mike, c’mon and help me get him out of here,” Mick said. Mike put the emerald in his bag and helped Mick carry Leonard on their shoulders.

–

Mick, Leonard and Mike had just gotten outside the building when they were stopped by a sudden rush of lightning in front of them.

“Mike!” Barry said. “What’re you doing here?!”

“I wanted to help Dad out,” Mike answered honestly.

“Len, what happened to you!?” Barry asked suddenly, completely pushing aside the fact that Leonard was heisting and Michael had snuck out.

“Nothing, nothing, I-”

Before Leonard could finish answering Barry with the lie, Barry zoomed the 3 of them into STAR Labs, carrying Leonard in his arms.

“Caitlin, no time to explain,” Barry said, him and Mick carrying Leonard onto the bed.

Cisco looked up. “Son of a- breach!” He shouted, turning away from the sight of the bloody and ripped state of Leonard.

Caitlin told Leonard to sit up. Barry helped support him. Caitlin made a slight frustrated noise.

“What is it?” Leonard and Barry both asked.

“I’ll have to take the bullet out, but it’s gonna hurt. And I can’t give you any painkillers,” she said.

“Just…do it,” he muttered. Caitlin took the forceps and pulled the bullets out of Leonard’s leg and chest. Leonard winced and grunted. He kept bleeding. Heavily. Barry felt Leonard start to sink into his arms, losing consciousness.

-

Mike watched from the centre of the lab, frozen. Leonard, falling unconscious; Barry holding onto Leonard. Caitlin rushing around finding tools Mike barely had a fundamental understanding of. He couldn’t even tell what Cisco was doing.

Mike didn’t know what to do. His mind was rushing and in a jumble. Barry and Leonard got hurt all the time, but even then it always made Michael worry.

“Mike.”

Michael snapped out of his daze. Mick was standing beside him.

“C’mon. Let’s go,” he said.

Michael got into the passenger seat of the car. The drive was slow and silent. Michael just kept staring out the window at the passing houses, other cars, road signs.

It was when they were about 5 minutes from Michael’s house when he finally spoke up.

“He’ll be alright, right?” He asked.

Mick didn’t know how to answer for a moment. He finally answered with, “Red and his team’ll take care of him.”

Mike stepped out of the car and gave a small wave to Mick as he sped off. He opened his bag to get his key, now remembering that he still had the emerald inside.

He set the emerald down on the counter, staring. He thought he had ended his dangerous extreme heists. Guess not. That’s what got him shot.


End file.
